Ah ça non !
by Lou Rose
Summary: Une petite dispute entre Molly et Arthur avant la naissance de Bill.


_- Ah ça non ! Jamais Arthur tu m'entends ! Ja-mais !_

_- Mais enfin ma Mollinette ce n'est pas si terrible._

_- Tu connais mon âge enfin !_

_- Vingt deux ans et trois mois ?_

_- Et deux mois !_

_- Tu as raison ma Mollinette, excuses moi._

_- Bref, ce n'est pas la question. Le fait est que je suis trop jeune ! Trop jeune !_

_- Mais non, ce n'est pas le symbole d'un âge avancé._

_- Mais bien sur que si ! Je ne suis pas encore grabataire !_

_- Molly, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais dis ça, j'émettais juste une suggestion._

_- Une suggestion ! Non mais bien sur ! Tu viens vers moi, un sourire plein d'espoir, en espérant me faire craquer avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche ! Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi Arthur Weasley !_

_- Ma Mollinette…_

_- JE N'AI PAS TERMINE ! Puis ensuite, tu commences à me parler de ton enfance et de ta défunte mère ! Tu as dis qu'elle faisait CA et que ce serait bien si moi aussi j'essayais ! Que ça te rappellerait ta MOMAN adorée ! Espérant m'attendrir et m'apitoyer ! Laisse-moi te dire que ce sont des méthodes de lâche ! Oui de lâche ! _

_- Molly…_

_- Je suis ta femme mais je ne suis pas à ton service ! Si tu croyais que j'allais faire ce que tu attendais de moi alors tu t'es bien fourvoyé ! Jamais ! Je répète, jamais !_

_- Mais Molly, ce n'est pas grand-chose quand même… Et je suis sur que tu y prendras très vite goût._

_- Y prendre goût ! Tu te fous de moi là ! La seule chose qui risque d'arriver si je fais ce que tu dis, c'est que mes cheveux deviennent blancs avant mes trente ans !_

_- Enfin Molly n'exagère pas non plus !_

_- Comment ça j'exagère ! Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre ! _

_- Mouais._

_- J'ai mal entendue là ! Si tu parles de ce que j'ai dis à propos de la remise qui se trouve dans le jardin, j'étais loin d'exagérer ! C'est un vrai foutoir ! Des prises éfétriques par terre ! _

_- Electriques._

_- C'est pareil ! Le fait est que tu es ENCORE de mauvaise fois ! _

_- C'est pas vrai ! Je te proposais juste quelque chose._

_- Tu as usé de ruses pour cela ! _

_- De ruses, vraiment ?_

_- Je vais pas encore devoir tout énumérer non ! Le fait est là, j'enverrai un hibou à ma mère pour lui demander qui a raison et je suis persuadée qu'elle me donnera raison !_

_- Evidement, c'est une femme et c'est ta mère !_

_- Ca n'a rien à voir, elle est quelqu'un de très partial et d'intègre ! Tu sais qu'elle souvent eu l'occasion de devoir trancher dans des affaires bien plus compliquées!_

_- Et dire que c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi._

_- Rooh ! Pauvre petit ! _

_- Molly ça suffit maintenant !_

_- Ce sont mes hormones enfin mon chéri._

_- Elles ont bon dos les hormones._

_- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais comme ça avant, plus que huit mois et demi à attendre ! C'est plutôt court non ?_

_- Molly, tu ne peux pas être réellement sérieuse là ? Tu étais déjà comme ça avant…_

_- Et bien alors tu savais très bien à quoi tu t'engageais non ? Tu m'as épousé je te signal._

_- J'aurai peut être du m'abstenir ce jour là…_

_- Arthur !_

_- C'était une blague Molly…_

_- Je préfère._

_- Et pour ma proposition ?_

_- Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis !_

_- Mais ma Molly…_

_- Ton petit sourire triste ne me fera pas fléchir !_

_- Et si…_

_- N'essaye même pas ! Pas de soudoiment ! _

_- D'accord._

_- Tu abandonnes ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ca cache quelque chose. Tu vas essayer de passer à l'attaque encore plus sournoisement ! Je te connais !_

_- Mais non._

_- Mais si ! Alors pour une dernière fois ! C'est non ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne tricoterai ! Même si ça te rappelle ta mère ! Même si j'ai dis que je trouvais vos petits pulls très mignons ! Même pour notre propre enfant ! _

_- Pour nos propres enfants._

_- Comment ça nos ? Il n'est pas question d'avoir un autre enfant ! Un me suffit amplement !_

_- Je suis un Weasley ma chérie._

_- Ah oui. On fera attention alors. _

_- Si tu veux ma Molly mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera._

_- Bien sûr que si ! Un ou deux enfants et c'est tout ! Et ne me souris pas comme ça ! C'est toujours non pour le tricot !_

_Ah ça non !_

Le 10 Novembre 2010, 22h43


End file.
